1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing aromatic or heterocyclic polymer compounds which are useful in various fields of electronics and optical electronics.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Attempts have been heretofore made to the production of aromatic polymer compounds which are particularly useful in electronics. For instance, there is known a process of the preparation of aromatic polymers by condensation of metal halides derived from aromatic compounds in the presence of a nickel compound catalyst (T. Yamamoto et al., J. Polym. Sco., Polym. Lett. Ed., 18, 9 (1980)). Another process of directly oxidizing aromatic compounds with iron (II) chloride is also known (R. Sugimoto et al., Chem. Express, 1, 635 (1986)).
In the field of organic synthesis, studies have been made on the Friedel-Crafts reaction where aromatic compounds and alkyl halides are condensed in the presence of metal halides to obtain alkylated aromatic compounds.
These prior art processes have, however, the drawback that the resultant aromatic polymer compounds have usually only a small degree of polymerization and do not exhibit desirable physical properties. For instance, according to the Yamamoto et al., the production of a compound of the following formula (A) by addition of Mg to 2,5-dibromothiophene in a quantitative manner is difficult. ##STR1## The dibromothiophene may remain unreacted owing to the deficiency of Mg, or a bis(bromomagnesium) product may be secondarily produced in excess of Mg. Thus, the compound (A) cannot be obtained in a stoichiometric amount in most cases.